1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to floatation devices and methods of use, and more specifically relates to water floatation devices and methods of use.
2. Related Art
A floatation apparatus may be used in private and public swimming pools, lakes, rivers, ponds, and the ocean, for example, as swimming aides, floatation exercisers, and as water toys. There is a need for a floatation apparatus that may be used for various applications.